The Souls Rocks
by JaneChan Arkensaw
Summary: Maka era una persona normal pero su vida cambiará a la vida de una cantante por la banda The Souls Rocks que les faltaba una vocalista y... que pasara? descubranlo pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

**Hola, hola, hola! como estan? aqui les traigo un fic nuevo!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks <strong>

**Maka POV**

**Hola me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 18 años y mi vida era totalmente normal hasta esa audición para cantar…**

**Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando caí de cara al piso por resbalarme con una piedra ¬¬ mierda!-pensé, pero en el piso me encontré con una hoja que decía:**

''_Audiciones, para chicas que sepan cantar! Hoy sábado en el estudio The Souls Rocks a las 6:30 P.M.''_

**Tal vez valla, dije mirando la hora que señalaban las 5:30 P.M.**

**Entre a mi casa, me bañe y me vestí con una blusa blanca, chaqueta negra, una falda de tablones negra, unas botas negras con blanco y mi cabello suelto.**

**Ya eran las 6:15, lo bueno es que el estudio The Rocks Souls quedaba a 1 cuadra de mi casa, llegué y no había muchas chicas y solo espere hasta mi turno.**

**Cuando por fin llegó mi turno los jueces eran los integrantes de la banda The Souls Rocks, me puse nerviosa pero cante Unbreakable de Fireflight**

_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

"_Chorus"_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can't I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny_

_I want to take control but I know better_

"_Chorus"_

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust all you need to do is just…. __Trust_

"_Chorus" two times…_

**Finalice y yo era la última en audicionar, ellos se quedaron mirándome… sorprendidos?**

**(¿?) POV**

**Me quedé sorprendido a como cantaba esa hermosa chica, me levanté y me presenté: soy Soul Evans el vocalista y el es Black Star, el baterista, Death The Kid el bajista, Tsubaki Nakatsukata la guitarrista y ellas son Liz, Patty y Chrona Thompson las diseñadoras de nuestra ropa.**

**Holaaaa!- Dijeron al unisiono**

**Nos preguntábamos si quieres ser mi acompañante vocalista?.**

**Maka POV**

**Me quedé sorprendida porque me eligieron y yo respondí:**

**Ettoo… si **

**Genial! Comenzamos a practicar mañana a las 10:00 A.M, no faltes!-dijo soul**

**O sí, mi vida ha cambiado a una nueva carrera por recorrer**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>dejen un review pliss para saber si continuar o no! TT-TT<p> 


	2. mis primeras composiciones

**Siiiii reviews! *¬* ya iba a borrar esta historia!**

**yumary-chan 27: Jajaja calma calma ya actualicé me alegra que te gustara! Gracias por el review!**

** Ami V'ns : me alegra que te gustara, yo creía que este fic no iba a tener futuro! Gracias por el review!**

**kikarin Eater Evans: tranquila si subiré mas caps disfruta este!**

**y bueno no los molesto mas me largooooo xD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**Mis 2 composiciones **

**Maka POV**

**Desperté y me levante y me fui a preparar mi desayuno, o... por cierto… ya les dije que vivo sola? Mi papá murió hace 3 años y mi mamá nos abandonó porque papá le fue infiel.**

**Pegué un grito aterrada al ver que Soul estaba sentado como si nada viendo televisión como si fuéramos amigos desde hace años ¬¬.**

**¡¿Qué haces aquí y como entraste?-dije aterrada**

**Aah hola vine a buscarte y como tenías la ventana abierta por ahí entré-dijo Soul con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Pero si todavía es tempran-¡! O mierda es tarde tengo que bañarme ya! No espíes!**

**Como si quisiera espiarte… pecho plano-dijo Soul, o sí, ahora sí paciencia se fué a la mierda, MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP! Lo golpeé con un libro de 3000000000000000 páginas.**

**Cuando me vestí, salimos al estudio.**

**Soul POV**

**Cuando porfiiiiiin esa plana (Pero bonita debo admitirlo O/O) salió de su habitación, caminamos al estudio.**

**O por cierto, vine a buscarte porque cambiaron de lugar el estudio y ahora queda en el shibusen.**

**¡¿Qué? – dijo Maka sorprendida**

**Lo que escuchaste plana-dije con una sonrisita burlona que NADIE puede soportar**

**Makaaaaaaaaaa-chop!-dijo Maka golpeándome con un libro de yo no sé cuantas páginas**

**X-X**

**Y ya deja de decirme plana.**

**O lo siento… Maka verdad?-dije **

**Si y tu Soul no?**

**Exacto! El nombre más cool del mundo!**

**Siiii como digas ¬¬'**

**Oye! Es cierto!**

**Claro!**

**Bien creo que ya llegamos-dije tratando de recordar la dirección**

**¡¿Cómo que ''creo''?**

**Es que no recuerdo muy bien la dirección**

**Sooooooouuuuuuuuul-dijo Maka con una mirada aterradora **

**Ó_Ó si esta no es la dirección correcta… ¡TE JURO QUE TE PARTO LA CABEZA CON MI LIBRO!**

_Kami-sama ayúdame por favor!-_**dije rezando que fuese la dirección correcta °-°**

**Y por suerte si era la dirección correcta-**_gracias Kami-sama!-_**dije agradeciéndole de protegerme de la furia infernal, sí ese será el nombre que le pondré a el lado oscuro de Maka.**

**Llegan tarde!-dijo el mono Black Star**

**Lo que pasa es que esta dormilona decidió levantarse tarde-dije señalando a Maka**

**Oye!-dijo Maka**

**Bueno eso no importa ahora-dijo Marie**

**Maka POV**

**Bueno eso no importa ahora-dijo una señora **

**Hola soy Marie, la que compone la letra de sus canciones-dijo Marie de una forma dulce**

**Yo soy Stein, el que te diseccionará si no asistes los días de práctica, o lo siento quise decir el compositor de música-dijo con una sonrisa macabra **

**Ehh hola mucho gu-gusto-dije nerviosa **

**El gusto es nuestro-dijo Marie**

**Bueno empecemos ya!-dijo Stein amenazante**

**Si!-dijimos todos al unisiono**

I

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

(Chorus)

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

right here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

II

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

(Chorus)

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

right here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

(Bridge)

Waking up waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

(Solo)

(Chorus)

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

right here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

**Horas después…**

**Estoy hecha polvo!-le dije a Soul al llegar a mi casa **

**Oye… cantar 6 horas seguidas Awake And Alive no es fácil, yo también estoy cansado-dijo Soul**

**Hey dormiré aquí hoy**

**Eh? ¡¿Por qué?**

**Porque mi casa está infestada de animales**

**Y cómo coño pasó eso?**

**Jejeje verás**

_Flashback _

_En el zoológico_

_Hey Patty que haces?-dije_

_Libero a las jirafas wiiiiiii jajajajajajajajaja_

_No Patty no lo hagas noooooo!-dijimos todos al unisiono_

_*jirafas corriendo por doquier*_

_Corraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Vamos a la casa de Soul!_

_Cuando llegamos a casa, vimos que Patty tenía un silbato y yo pregunté:_

_Patty para qué es ese silbato?-pregunté con miedo_

_Jejejejejeje para contactar a los animales!_

_*apunto de soplar el puto silbato*_

_Pero por suerte el mono de Black Star lo tomó y se preguntó:_

_Viejo… que es esta mierda?-preguntó el saaaabio de Black Star (nótese el sarcasmo xD)_

_Y el muy idiota lo sopló_

_!-dijimos todos al unisiono_

_Y creo que no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando toda mi casa se infestó de animales._

_Jejeje jirafaaaass! Las jirafas dominarán el mundo y los lápices son comestibles!-Patty corriendo y gritando sin parar. xD_

_Fin del flashback_

***suspiro* bueno al lado de mi cuarto hay una habitación libre, hay puedes dormir-dije**

**Vives sola?**

**Sí, porque?**

**Solo curiosidad**

**Ok buenas noches Soul**

**Buenas noches Maka **

**A! Soul?**

**Si dime?**

**Te compuse una letra y canción y quería ver si te gustaría cantarla?**

**Okey Maka mañana la reviso.**

**Si! Gracias Soul!**

**De nada **_my lady-_**dije con una gran sonrisa y no faltó el muy tierno sonrojo de Maka, la hace ver hermosa, espera… yo dije eso? Bueno que más da!**

**Al siguiente día…**

**Maka déjame ver lo que me compusiste**

**Sí! Toma! **

**Until The day i die**

Until the day i die  
>i'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>until the day i die  
>i'll spill my heart for you<br>As years go by  
>i race the clock with you<br>but if you died right now  
>you know that i'd die to<br>i'd die too  
>You remind me of the times<br>when i knew who i was (i was)  
>but still the second hand will catch us<br>like it always does  
>We'll make the same mistakes<br>i'll take the fall for you  
>i hope you need this now<br>cause i know i still do  
>Until the day i die (until the day i die)<br>i'll spill my heart for you  
>until the day i die (until the day i die)<br>i'll spill my heart for you  
>Should i bite my tongue?<br>until blood soaks my shirt  
>we'll never fall apart<br>tell me why this hurts so much  
>my hands are at your throat<br>and i think i hate you  
>but still we'll say, "remember when"<br>just like we always do  
>just like we always do<br>Until the day i die (until the day i die)  
>i'll spill my heart for you<br>until the day i die (until the day i die)  
>i'll spill my heart for you<br>Yeah i'd spill my heart!  
>yeah i'd spill my heart for you!<br>My hands are at your throat  
>and i think i hate you<br>we made the same mistakes  
>mistakes like friends do<br>My hands are at your throat  
>and i think i hate you<br>we made the same mistakes  
>made the same mistakes<br>Until the day i die  
>i'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>Until the day i die (until the day i die)  
>i'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>until the day i die (until the day i die)  
>i'll spill my heart for you<br>until the day i die (until the day i die)  
>until the day i die!<p>

**Maka Te quedó cool!**

**Gracias Soul! Pero también Cree esta y nada mas la canto yo**

**Haber déjame verla **

**Black Paper Moon **

I'm Falling

Down Into My Shadow

iki wo hisomete

matteiru Deadly Night

Don't Scary

majou ga egaita

kaboja no basha mo

sono me ni utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams Yeah Baby

kowai yume datoshitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

Black Paper Moon

shinjite kureta nara!

When You're

Lost "Here" I am...

"Forever" With Your Soul

miagereba kagayaku

tsuki no youni

amai shiroku no ja me wo

otoshite Guard no ni

ukabi aga no ji

Your Destiny

kimi ga no zomeba

donna sekai mo

sono te ni tsukameru kara

matowasarenaite

dare ni mo kowasenai

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta

ikiru watashi

kizu ga toiu

eien

sakende kureta nara!

I Will Find You and Me My Dear

doko ni ite mo

karamitsuku jibaku wo toki hanaete

* dare mo shinjinare

nakute hikutsu ni arubeki mo aru

sore no demo kimi no

kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

Magic Blue Ship

yume wo miushinatte

me yo wa tadaki miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta

ikiru watashi

kizu ga toiu

shinreru

kimi wa hitori jyanai

When You're

Lost "Here" I am...

"Forever" With Your Soul

tadoritsukeru kimi ga

shinjiru nara

**Ten por seguro que si la vas a cantar**

**Gracias Soul!**

**De nada plana**

**Makaaaaaaaaa-chop!**

**Soul, siempre jodes el momento!**

**Bueno vamos a presentar tus composiciones**

**Sí!**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Qué les pareció? comenten!<p> 


	3. el extraño y el salvador de maka, soul

Hola, como estan? espero que bien! aquí esta el 3 capítulo! **porfaaa! no dejen de leer y envienme reviews !¬¬'**

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**El extraño y el Salvador de Maka**

**Maka POV**

**Estaba muy emocionada por entregar mis 2 composiciones, durante el camino me percaté de una persona que traía puesto lentes, un gorro, una chaqueta y cabello blanco, me pareció extraño pero no le di mucha importancia y seguimos caminando.**

**Cuando llegamos al estudio comencé a ponerme nerviosa porque Talvez no les gustara mis composiciones, Soul al percatarse de mi nerviosismo me tomó de la mano algo… sonrojado? Y me dijo: si me tomas de la mano Talvez olvides tus nervios, no sé porqué pero al parecer si funcionó.**

**Al llegar a la oficina le entregamos la letra a Marie y la música a Stein, después de un rato ambos salieron sorprendidos y me preguntó, bueno mejor dicho me gritó:**

**¡¿Makaaaaaaa como creaste esta canción? **

**Ah pues…**

***agitando a la pobre Maka***

**¡¿Como como como como!**

**I-Ins-Inspiración! X_X *Maka super mareada***

**Maka quisieras ayudarme a escribir canciones cuando te necesite?**

**Cla-claro no hay P-problema**

**Yaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bueno Maka cuando te necesite te aviso ok?**

**S-s-si! **

**Gracias Maka!**

**Dena-denada **

**Al salir del estudio a mi casa (porque era día libre hasta el lunes) Soul me dijo:**

**Hey Maka… estas bien?**

**Si ya no estoy mareada gracias**

**Al regresar, vi de nuevo a ese hombre de cabello blanco**

**Maka…**

**Si?**

**Hoy yo preparo la cena y tú mañana**

**Okey Soul**

**6:00 p.m.**

**Toc toc**

**Soul yo abro!**

**Abrí la puerta y me encontré de nuevo con ese hombre **

**Me quedé como estatua en mi lugar**

**No sé porqué, no se cómo y no sé cuando desapareció y después sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca y me jalaba hacia afuera de mi casa.**

**So-ul!**

**Soul!**

**Soul POV**

**Maka quién era?**

…**..-no hubo respuesta por parte de Maka**

**Maka quién er- pero no pude continuar porque no la vi y la puerta estaba abierta, corrí a la puerta preocupado y ahí la vi afuera de la casa tratando de zafarse de un hombre.**

**Tomé un bate y corrí diciendo:**

**Suéltala hijo de puta!**

**Maka POV**

**Cuando estuve a punto de perder la conciencia pude observar a Soul con un bate corriendo hacia aquí diciendo: suéltala hijo de puta! Sonreí y después…**

**Todo negro**

**Soul POV**

**Le pegué a ese hombre con tanta fuerza que lo dejé inconsciente y tomé a Maka que estaba inconsciente, llamé a la policía y al llegar una policía me dijo:**

**Eres un hombre muy fuerte porque ese hombre era el asesino más buscado, tuviste mucho valor, se nota que amas a tu novia.**

**Jeje gracias por el cumplido… espera… novia? Ella no es mi novia**

**A entonces su esposa? dijo sorprendida**

**No**

**Hermana?**

**No, es mi mejor amiga**

**A! entonces eso era-dijo dulcemente**

**Bueno adiós cuida de tu amiga**

**Lo haré**

**Es una promesa chico**

**Prometido**

**O por cierto… me llamo Yuki Kajiura, un gusto**

**El gusto es mío**

**Aquí tienes mi tarjeta**

**Gracias!**

**De nada!**

**Y se fue**

**Tomé a Maka entre mis brazos y la llevé a su cama**

**2 horas después**

**Ví que Maka comenzó a despertar lentamente y le pregunté:**

**Estas bien?**

**Si gracias Soul por salvarme**

**No tienes que darme las gracias Maka **

**Toma es tu cena, vamos a comer juntos!**

**Si!**

**General POV**

**Paso un rato cuando terminaron de cenar y Soul dijo:**

**Maka, mañana Tsubaki, liz, Patty, Chrona, Black Star y Kid iremos a una fiesta, quieres ir con nosotros?**

**Claro! Porque no?**

**Así se habla plana!**

**Makaaaaaaaaaaaa-chop!**

**Afortunadamente Soul esquivó la furia infernal **

**Buenas noches **_my lady_

**Buenas noches Soul**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Por fin en el próximo cap 4 estarán los amigos de Soul! ya de seguro se cansaron de puro soul y maka TT-TT jejeje bueno después en el cap 5 creo que empesará lo bueno no estoy segura xD! en fin me !<p> 


	4. Fiesta inolvidable

**hola hola hola! como estan? aqui les traigo el cap nuevo!**

** DarkAlizz : wiiiii me alegra demasiado que te guste y por cierto, no estás loca, es cierto que ayer solo habia un cap! jajajajaja en fin disfruta este cap!**

**yumary-chan 27: jeje es gracioso tu lado oscuro y no te preocupes trataré de subir rápido los caps!**

**Me alegran tanto los reviews ! TT-TT**

**Soul: si si si a nadie le importa eso ¬¬**

**hola? servicio de maka chops?**

**Soul: no no no era broma era bromaaaaaaa!**

**bueno pero si sigues molestando llamo a mi querida maka**

**Soul:°-°**

**y bueno me largoo disfruten el fic! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks <strong>

**Fiesta inolvidable**

**Soul POV **

**El día por fin llego, hoy por fin vería a Maka en un vestido, wiiiii *llorando de emoción xD TT-TT***

**Qué te pasa Soul tonto?-dijo Maka**

**Nada plana-contraataqué pero me gané un… un…**

**Makaaaaaaaaaa-chop**

**Me gané un Maka-chop de la furia infernal -_- **

**X-X**

**1 hora después**

**Ya vámonos Soul**

**Si Mak-a-dije sorprendido al ver a Maka que tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo vivo con una capa de tela negra, unas panty negras, zapatillas rojas, guantes largos negros y su hermoso cabello suelto.**

**Parece que tenemos gustos iguales de color-dijo Maka al ver que yo vestía un traje negro y mi camisa roja **

**Nos vamos ya **_my lady__**?**_

**Deja de decirme así**

**Nop n_n**

**Makaaaaaaaaaa-chop!**

**Ahora si! Ya nos podemos ir xD**

**Serás Maka ¬¬'**

**Qué?**

**Nada!**

**General POV**

**Llegan Soul y Maka a la fiesta y ven al mono de Black Star tragándose toda la comida y a la pobre Tsubaki tratando de detenerlo inútilmente, a Kid llorando porque ''todo era asimetrico''**

**A Patty corriendo por todo el lugar diciendo ''jirafas!'', a Chrona en un rincón diciendo que no sabe lidiar con todo el alboroto y a Liz gritando por todo el lugar diciendo que se calmen.**

**Soul tomó el micrófono y Maka buscando un libro gigante de 3371548376575474356728743164 páginas.**

**Todos cálmense!-decía Soul pero le fue inútil**

**Plan b!-dijo Maka tomando el libro (no sé de donde mierda sacó tanta fuerza xD) y se los estampó a todos en la cabeza.**

**Estuvieron desmayados durante 1 hora mientras Soul y Maka los cargaban hasta el sofá.**

**Maka POV**

**Cuando vi a Tsubaki despertar la saludé**

**Hola Tsubaki**

**Hola Maka, perdón por el alboroto que armamos todos**

**No importa Tsubaki ya todo pasó y yo también lo siento por pergales a todos ustedes en la cabeza.**

**No te disculpes, era necesario**

**Sabes? Eres muy dulce conmigo, eres como una… mamá para mí-dije **

**Jeje gracias así trato a todo el mundo y me gusta ser así**

**O, creo que ahora te nombro oficialmente mi mejor amiga**

**Enserio? Genial! Nunca tuve una mejor amiga**

**Pues ahora la tienes Tsubaki, eres buena y amable**

**Nyajajajajajajajajaja el gran dios está para alegrarles la vida!-dijo Black Star**

**Creo… que mi novio se despertó-dijo Tsubaki**

**Si jaja creo que deberías ir con él**

**Sí, bueno gracias Maka, adiós**

**Adiós Tsubaki**

**Hey Maka- me dijo Soul**

**Dime Soul**

**Te agradan tus nuevos…? Dijo Soul pero no lo dejé continuar**

**Amigos?-dije yo**

**Sí**

**Si me agradan, son diferentes a otras personas y eso me agrada**

**Me alegra que te agraden, por cierto mañana tocaremos en Londres**

**Claro so- ¡¿QUÉ?**

**Irás my lady?**

**Si iré Soul pero…**

…

**¡¿POQUÉ COÑO NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?**

**Es que lo olvidé… perdón**

***suspirando*Tranquilo no pasa nada**

**Gracias Maka**

**De nada Soul**

**Y se fue**

**Valla, creo que… me estoy enamorando de Soul, no, no puede ser, en fin hablaré con mis nuevas amigas.**

**Soul POV**

**Kid se me acercó y me dijo:**

**Te gusta Maka verdad?**

**Que? No!**

**Vamos! Puedes decírmelo!**

**Bueno, sí un poco**

**Lo sabía!-dijo Kid**

**Y tu?**

**Yo qué?**

**Cuando te le vas a declarar a Chrona?**

**Kid se sonrojó y yo me reí**

**Si se lo diré, pero en el momento más simétrico!**

**Vamos! Black Star ya nos ganó!**

**Querrás decir perdió! Porque fue Tsubaki quién se le declaró y de paso que se desmayó!-contraatacó Kid **

**Jajajajajajaja- estallamos de la risa Kid y yo**

**Hay que asegurarnos de que Black Star no se lo coma todo!-dije yo**

**Si! Debe quedar simétrico! dijo Kid**

**Bueno en fin mañana no iremos a Londres.**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>viva jejeje el próximo cap será: vieja rivalidad<p>

jeje ya saben que me alimento de reviews así que mandenme uno! muero de hambreeee TT-TT


	5. Rivalidad de bandas

**Hola, hola, hola! como estan?**

**Soul: no se te hace aburrido decir siempre lo mismo ¬¬?**

**Callate soul nu me hagas llamar a maka**

**Maka: alguien dijo mi nombre?**

**no tranquila maka pero si Soul hace algo malo te llamo ok?**

**ok!**

**jaja bueno...**

**yumary-chan 27 : gracias! me estaba muriendo de hambre de review xD Me emociona tu emoción! xD! jaja bueno disfruta este cap!**

**DarkAlizz: agydasgcdsgshagshjs ha,ha,ha! xD bueno gracias por la recomendación y me alegra que comentes! sobre todo cuando es largo *¬* siiiiii yeahhh tenemos los mismos gustos por las canciones *celebrando en grande xDxDxD!* de nuevo gracias, adoro (ADORO) que te gusten mis gustos y que sean iguales que los míos y sí si tienes razón de que voy demasiado rápido (no sirvo para este fic TT-TT) tenía poca inspiración en el cap anterior y sonó raro que maka se hiciera automáticamente mejor amiga de tsubaki TT-TT perdón! de verdad lo siento, JODER JODER JODER! jaja no no me ofende ni me molesta tienes razón! ha, ha, ha! (xD me da demasiada risa decir ha, ha,ha! xD) no sé porqué pero bueno, espero te guste el cap nuevo! gracias por darme de comida! (review) **

**por cierto en el final del cap anterior word se comió una letra y no me fijé en la que decía:**

**bueno en fin mañana** NO** iremos a Londres**

**hay! en vez de el ''NO'' decía ''NOS'' lo siento se me pasó n_n**

**no los molesto más**

**me laaaaaaaargooooooo xDxDxD! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**Vieja rivalidad**

**Soul POV **

**Ya había arreglado toda mi ropa en la maleta y Maka también aunque se tardó 1 hora y yo solo 15 minutos, Black Star y Tsubaki también estaban listos, Liz Patty y Chrona se tardaron más que nosotros pero ya terminaron, solo falta el obsesionado simétrico de Kid, se a tardado más de 5 horas y todavía no está listo, lo llamé por teléfono y le dije que se apurara pero el rayitas solo dijo: **

''_Todo debe quedar muy simétrico y con eso también me refiero a mi casa, espérame unas 5 horas si? Feliz simetridad!__**''**_

**Kid…**

…

**YA HAN PASADO MÁS DE 5 HORAS Y NO HAS LLEGADOOOOOO!**

**Vamos a perder el avión por culpa de Kid! dijo la obsesionada con la ropa de Liz.**

**-Porqué no mejor lo dejamos? dijo Black Star.**

**-Oigan esperen ya llegué! dijo Kid.**

**-Idiota como se te ocurre llegar tarde, pudimos perder el avión! Dijimos todos al unisiono.**

**- Si pero ya llegué, tenía que dejar todo simétrico! se excusó Kid**

**Bueno ya no importa lo bueno es que llegaste no?**

**Sí.**

**General POV**

**Cuando por fin se montaron al avión (que casi los deja por Kid xD) y llegaron a Londres Soul llamó a shinigami (el que se encarga de sus conciertos) para que los viniera a buscar un taxi.**

**Soul POV**

**Cr-creo que shinigami no sabe que es un t-taxi-dije viendo que en vez de mandarnos un taxi, nos mandó una limosina.**

**-Va! Que importa, ESTAMOS EN LONDRES! Hay que comprar ropa nueva! dijo Liz ilusionada.**

**-Yo me apunto! dijo Patty.**

**Y tu hermana?-dijo Liz señalando a Chrona.**

**Y-yo si l-las a-ayudaré a elegir.**

**Genial! Vienen chicos?.**

**No, vamos a practicar para el concierto de mañana y si quieren, pueden irse en la limosina, nosotros ordenaremos otra.**

**Okey! Ya nos vamos suerte en su práctica.**

**Gracias!**

**-Bueno ya se fueron. dije.**

**-Vámonos ya al estudio de Londres que alquilamos. **

**-Si! dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? dijo una fastidiosa peli rosada.**

**-Kim…dije muy molesto.**

**-Ooo! Es The Souls Rocks y miren ella es su nueva vocalista? Dijo Kim tomando a Maka.**

**-Qué hermoso cabello tienes…!**

…**.**

…

**- Pero a ti no te queda niña fea y plana! dijo Kim jalándole el pelo a Maka. **

**-itta! dijo Maka gritando de dolor.**

**-Suéltala idiota, ella no es fea ni plana me oiste? Además… veo que no te has mirado en el espejo. dije empujando a Kim con todas mis fuerzas y tomando a Maka de un tirón del brazo.**

**-Como te atreves! dijo Ox Ford ayudando a Kim.**

**-Y como se atreve esa bruja lastimar a Maka!-dijimos todos al unisiono.**

**Así que te llamas Maka eh?**

**Bueno Maka o como te llames, no permitiré que ganen en las finales de el concierto Tekuno Rock así que ni se molesten en competir porque nosotros seremos los que ganaremos.**

**-Escucha bruja idiota ustedes no saben nada de cómo cantamos ahora que estoy yo así que si piensan ganar esfuércense porque a quien gana somos nosotros! Esta vez fue Maka quien habló y me dejo sorprendido igual que a los chicos.**

**Todos le sonreímos a Maka porque ella era firme y única.**

**-Serás idiota! dijo Kim**

**-Kim debemos irnos ya, nos está esperando la limosina. Dijeron Harvard y Jacqueline.**

**-Adiós fracasados, es mejor que se rindan! dijo Kim riéndose y se fueron.**

**-Hey Soul… creo que ya puedes soltarme. Me dijo Maka que estaba entre mis brazos sonrojada.**

**-O… lo siento Maka-dije sonrojado.**

**-No importa Soul pero… quienes son ellos?**

**-Esperaba a que me lo preguntaras.**

**Ellos son la banda Bloody Moon, los integrantes son:**

**Kim la vocalista, Jacqueline la guitarrista, Ox Ford el bajista y Harvard el baterista, ellos todos los años siempre en los conciertos jugaban sucio, la ultima vez cortaron toda nuestra ropa y se llevaron nuestros instrumentos musicales.**

**-O, ya veo, pero esta vez ganaremos no hay duda! dijo Maka.**

**Admiraba a Maka, sí, porque ella nunca se rinde hasta lograrlo y por su forma de ser.**

**-Sí! dijimos todos al unisiono .**

**General POV**

**Llegó su limosina y los llevó a la mansión de Kid en Londres, sí, Kid en donde sea o en cualquier país tiene mansiones, solo que en esta habían 4 habitaciones.**

**-Llegamos! Dijo Liz con 10 bolsas gigantes**

**-oye Liz, traes 10 cadáveres a casa? Dijo Black Star riéndose.**

**-Cállate mono idiota! Solo traje un poco de ropa! Dijo Liz.**

**Si esas 10 bolsas gigantes es poco… no quiero ni imaginarme como es tu armario…**

**-En fin luego lucirán todas estas cosas en los futuros conciertos. Dijeron Liz, Patty y Chrona.**

**Maka POV**

**Llegamos a la casa o mejor dicho mansión de Kid, pero la sorpresa fue que solo habían 4 habitaciones.**

**Kid POV**

**Bien, este es el orden:**

**Black Star y Tsubaki-1ra habitación.**

**YAHOOOOOOO! Black Star y su novia son el número uno-dijo el escandaloso de Black Star.**

**Chrona y yo-2da habitación (les digo ahora que Chrona y yo somos novios siiiiiii yeahhh! xD luego les cuento la historia lo prometo mis queridísimos lectores, feliz simetridad!)**

**Liz y Patty-3ra habitación.**

**Soul y Maka 4ta habitación.**

**Que?-dijeron Soul y Maka.**

**Cómo que ''qué'', no eran novios?**

**Claro que noooo!-dijeron sonrojados.**

**Pues se la calan!**

_Soul alguna vez tendrás que decirle a Maka tus sentimientos y yo quiero que se los digas antes que volvamos a Death City-_**le dije amenazantemente a Soul en el oído y el solo se sonrojó y asintió, pero me dijo:**

**En el momento perfecto será, pero si será antes de volver, lo prometo.**

**Yo asentí satisfecho.**

**-Bueno… es hora de practicar! dije.**

**-Qué? No practicaron mientras estábamos de compra? dijo Liz. **

**Bueno es que…**

**-Kim. Dijo Soul.**

**-O esa maldita! Dijo Liz. **

**Bueno ya todo pasó, vamos ya al estudio a practicar de una buena vez!**

**Sí!**

**General POV**

**En el estudio…**

**Soul POV**

**-Hey Viejo! Dijo Black Star. **

**-Que pasa Black? Dije.**

**- No encuentro mi batería por ningún lado.**

**-Bloody Moon! Dije enfadado.**

**-*risa* hola Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black y Kid! ****Buscaban esta batería?**

**Tú!-dijimos todos al unisiono**

**Pues no se la daremos! Dijo corriendo con Ox Ford llevándose la batería en un especie de plataforma.**

**-Cálmense no vallan tras ellos! Dijo Kid**

**-Y cómo quieres que no los persigamos si se llevaron mi hermosa batería! Dijo Black muy enfadado.**

**Que batería? Esta no es tu bateria? Dijo Kid mostrándonos la batería de Black Star escondida.**

**P-pero cómo?- dijimos todos al unisiono.**

**Pensé que esto podía pasar y escondí la batería, que era lo único que estaba en el estudio.**

**-Y entonces… qué se llevaron? Se preguntó Soul.**

**Una batería de plástico, solo que le coloqué un poquito de piedras en forma simétrica para que pesara.**

**Gracias Kid!-dijimos todos.**

**No hay de qué.**

**Bueno empecemos.**

**Sí!**

**Bring me to life (los parentesis son la partes que canta soul)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

**Estamos listos!**

**-Sí! Jejejeje Justicia! Dijo Patty **

**Pronto llegará ese momento en el que iremos a las finales, solo espero poder decirle a Maka lo que siento…**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>jeje bueno espero les halla gustado el cap y comenten *risa maniática* quieren saber la historia de cómo se hicieron novios kid y chrona? si me dan de comer reviews (comentar) les digo, a! y por cierto, si no se dieron cuenta de que chrona es hermana de liz y patty, yo lo había dicho en el primer cap cuando las presenté '' liz, patty Y <strong>CHRONA TOMPSOM xD<strong>bueno los quiero mis queridos lectores, hasta el siguiente cap!


	6. El pasado de Maka

Joder, joder y más JODER! TT-TT, no son capaces de mandarme un puto review! estoy triste TT-TT, me secuestraron para viajar a mérida 4 días y sin internet TT-TT, tengo hambre de review... xDxDXD bueno disfruten el nuevo cap! y 2 solicitudes del facebook, SOLO 2 TT-TT y de paso que eran solicitudes de juegos... me siento olvidada y forever alone xD, bueno que mas espero les guste el cap xD.

Sin reviews

Me largo pues xD

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**El ****pasado**** de Maka **

**Soul POV**

**-Muy bien que empiecen la práctica de canciones! Dije **

**-Hai! Dijeron todos al unisiono **

**Stain in The rain**

She never slows down

She doesn't know why

But she knows that when she's all alone

It feels like it's all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long

And she fears if she cries that first tear

The tears will not stop raining down

Chorus (estribillo):

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself

And the fear's whispering

If she stands, she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything

She's running from

Wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

**Vamos Maka con otra canción**

**Sí!**

**Make me wanna die**

Take me im alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind

but everything looks better, when the sun goes down...

I had everything, opportunities for eternity and i

could belong to the night...

I, see your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes...

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die

And everything you love...right up in the light

Every time i look inside your eyes...

make me wanna die

Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that i

shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise...

I had everything, opportunities for eternity and i

could belong to the night...

I, see your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes,

everything in your eyes, your eyes...

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die

And everything you love...right up in the light

Every time i look inside your eyes...(im running in the

light)

Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love...

I would lie for you, my love, my love...(make me wanna

die)

I would steal for you, my love, my love...(make me

wanna die)

I would die for you, my love, my love

But up in the light...

Every time i look inside your eyes...(im running in the

light)

Up inside your eyes...(im running in the light)

Look inside your eyes...

Make me wanna die

**Bien Maka! Descansa**

**Gracias soul**

**No hay de que**

**Rebirthing**

I lie here paralytic

Inside this soul

Screaming to you till

My throat is numb

I wanna break, out I need a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst, is the waiting

In this room I'm suffocating

Feel your presence

Filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died

(Chorus)

Rebirthing now

I wanna live for love

Wanna live for you and me

(Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow)

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life

wanna give you everything

(Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow)

Right now

Right now

I lie here lifeless

In this cocoon

Shedding my skin cause

I'm ready to

I wanna break out, I found a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst, is the waiting

In this room I'm suffocating

Feel your presence

Filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died

(Chorus)

Tell me when I'm gonna live again

Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in

Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside

Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again

Tell me when this fear will end

Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside

Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

**-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos… dije.**

**-Viejo! Lo hubieras dicho antes! Dijo Black Star.**

**Y sin más Black Star tomó a Tsubaki de las manos y salió como un rayo del estudio.**

**-muy bien nos vemos n 30 minutos para volver. Dijo Kid.**

**-Claro ya puedes ir con Chrona a un café. Dije con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-como sabes eso?**

**-las paredes oyen Kid.**

**-bueno hasta luego.**

**-bien Maka, que vas a hacer en 30 minutos?**

**-Leer un libro.**

**-yo voy por café, quieres?**

**-si claro gracias!**

**-de nada Maka!**

**Fui lo más rápido posible y regresé con los 2 café, le dí a Maka su café y me tomé el mío**

**Escuché a Maka cantar en voz baja:**

_So stand in The rain_

_Stand your ground…_

**Yo solo reí por lo bajo y dije:**

**-Valla parece que te gustó mucho la canción**

**-Jejeje es que ayudé a Marie a escribir esta canción y esta parte es mi favorita…**

**Maka POV**

**De verdad me gusta esta canción sobre todo porque la mayor parte de ella la escribí yo, porque esa canción me representa a mí unos años atrás y también les diré qué dice en español.**

**Dice así:**

**De pie bajo la lluvia**

ella nunca se detendra

ella no sabe porque

pero sabe que cuando esta sola

se siente como que todo se viene abajo

ella no se volteará

las sombras son grandes

y ella teme, si llora esa primera lágrima

las lágrimas no dejaran de llover

Estribillo:

entonces levantate en la lluvia

levantate en la razón

levantate cuando todo halla caido

estas de pie en el dolor

no te ahogaras

y un dia lo que esta perdido podra ser encontrado

te levantas en la lluvia

ella no hará ningun sonido

sola en esta pelea con ella misma

y los susurros de los miedos

si ella se levanta, ella caerá

ella quiere ser encontrada

el unico camino afuera es atravéz

de todo lo que ella huye

quiere rendirse y mentir

Estribillo:

entonces levantate en la lluvia

parate en la razón

parate cuando todo halla caido

estas de pie en el dolor

no te ahogaras

y un dia lo que esta perdido podra ser encontrado

te levantas en la lluvia

entonces levantate en la lluvia

parate en la razón

parate cuando todo halla caido

estas de pie en el dolor

no te ahogaras

y un dia lo que esta perdido podrá ser encontrado

entonces levantate en la lluvia

parate en la razón

parate cuando todo halla caido

estas de pie en el dolor

no te ahogaras

y un dia lo que esta perdido podras ser encontrado

te levantas en la lluvia…

**Eso… es lo que dice.**

**Pasó que mi papá le era infiel a mamá y siempre nos mentía pero mamá y yo sabíamos lo que pasaba, todas las noches llegaba tarde con la excusa de sus trabajos, siempre papá y mamá se peleaban en las noches, el escuchar sus gritos me hacían llorar, mi alma y mi corazón estaban destrozados, después cuando cumplí 13 años mi mamá me dijo que se iba porque ya no aguantaba más el que le mintiera, yo le dije que me quería ir con ella pero me dijo que por favor me quedara para no dejar solo a papá, sí, mamá le sentía lastima y todavía sentía algo de amor por el en su corazón, por eso fue que me quedé, estuve firme en la verdad, yo seguía queriendo a mi papá aunque ya no mucho, cumplí 15 y mi papá murió, nunca tuve amigos en la escuela y se burlaban de mí, sin embargo, seguí adelante yo sola y ahora estoy aquí, cantando con mi mejor amigo Soul, me duele decir ''mejor amigo'' porque hace unos pocos días me dí cuenta que me enamoré de Soul, sí, me molesta pero yo lo amo porque siempre me ayudó en lo que necesité y cuando estuve en problemas, pero no puedo decirle porque tengo miedo de no ser correspondida.**

**Maka, HEY!**

**-ha? Qué?.**

**T-tengo que decirte algo.**

**-Dime Soul.**

…

…

…**.**

…**..**

**T-tú.**

**Sí? Dije insistiendo.**

**Maka yo te am-**

**HOLA YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!.**

**Soul POV.**

**Maldecí por lo bajo 1000 veces a Black star y a Kid por arruinar mi momento de declararme a Maka.**

**Está bien ya vámonos. Dije.**

**Maka POV.**

**Al final no leí nada… bueno que mas da.**

**Maka nos vamos!.**

**Ya voy!.**

**Acaso Soul me intentó decir que me amaba?.**

**No, no lo creo.**

**Continuará.**

**Naaaa es broma aquí esta mi historia de Chrona y yo! xD. No es así autora?.**

**Si, si claro, pero ten en cuenta de que no te daré mucho tiempo!.**

**Sí!.**

**General autora xD POV porque no dejaré que Kid lo cuente xD.**

**Oye porqué?**

**Porque te vas a tardar así que te callas!**

**Per- *poniéndole a Kid cinta extra fuerte en la boca para que se calle xD* (lo sé, soy mala :D)**

**Bien! Ya que porfin se calló Kid… voy a comenzar!**

**(esto pasó antes de ir a Londres).**

**Kid y sus amigos se reunieron en la casa de Soul para jugar un juego que creo que se llamaba ''la botellita'' .**

**Etto… como se juega la botellita? Pregunto Kid .**

**Tienes que girar la botella y a la persona que te señale tendrá que bailar contigo. (ya sé que así no se juega pero eso salió de mi imaginación xD!) **

**Muy bien! **

**Black Star parecía estar rogando algo, seguro porque le tocara Tsubaki…**

**MUY BIEN DÉBILES MORTALES SU GRAN DIOS SERÁ EL QUE EMPIESE PRIMERO! Dijo cierta persona gritona llamada Black Star.**

**Black Star giró la botella demasiado fuerte haciendo que esta tardara 30 minutos en parar…**

**Desafortunadamente le tocó a Liz (ha, ha, ha! xD) y Black Star dijo:**

**De ninguna manera pienso bailar con esta bruja!**

**Y yo no bailaré con un mono estúpido! A y como me llamaste? Dijo Liz con una mirada muy aterradora.**

**BRUJA!**

**MUÉRETEEEEEEE! Dijo Liz lanzando todo lo que tenia mas cercano y con eso casi lanza a el pobre Soul.**

**Tendrán que bailar les guste o no! igual a Tsubaki no le molesta! No Tsubaki?**

**No, además, me vendría bien reirme un poco. Dijo Tsubaki de forma tierna.**

**TSUBAKI COMO TE ATREVES! DIJO Black.**

**Lo siento Black Star pero así es el juego! Dijo Tsubaki.**

**Cierto! Dijeron todos los demás.**

**Y rato después...**

**AY! NO ME PISES BRUJA!**

**Y TU DEJA DE GRITAR TANTO MONO ESTÚPIDO!**

**Al final NADIE paraban de reír.**

**Bueno, creo que te toca Kid. Dijo Soul**

**Hai!**

**Giró la botella de la manera más simétrica posible y le roguó a Kami-sama que le tocara con Chrona y ahora que lo pienso, creo que Kami-sama le quiere más que a Black porque le tocó con Chrona!**

**Ella se levantó sonrojada y bailó con el demasiado juntos sin ningún problema.**

**Parece que les gustó no? Dijo Maka burlándose**

**Y solo se sonrojaron más Kid y Chrona.**

**Bueno la siguiente soy yo! Dijo Maka.**

**Maka y Soul…**

**Soul y Maka se levantaron y bailaron (aquí Maka sabe bailar a la perfección xD), muy juntos.**

**Jo! Aquí parece que también hay amor! Dijo Tsubaki.**

**Ellos solo dijeron:**

**URUSAI!**

**Terminaron de bailar y giró la botella Patty, la botella paró y señaló una jirafa de peluche de tamaño real.**

**Wiiiiii! Dijo Patty bailando con la jirafa.**

**Bueno… creo que la última soy yo… dijo Tsubaki.**

**Giró la botella y le tocó a Black Star (no iba a dejar al pobre de Black Star molesto y traumatizado por Liz xD).**

**A Black Star se le iluminaron los ojos y decidido tomó a Tsubaki y bailó con ella de forma delicada y dulce.**

**Awwww! Dijeron Chrona, Patty y Maka. (si porque Liz seguía molesta con Black Star por llamarla bruja y ni Soul y Kid harían eso o si?)**

**Terminaron y fueron saliendo de el apartamento de Maka.**

**Kid decidió acompañar a Chrona a su casa porque Liz y Patty fueron después a una fiesta en la cual Chrona no quiso ir.**

**Llegaron a la casa de Chrona y Kid no lo soportó más y acorraló a Chrona antes de que entrara a su casa y dijo:**

**Te amo Chrona eres mi chica más simétrica del mundo (ok, no lo es pero para Kid si) y sé que Talvez no sea correspondido pero quiero un beso tuyo, y sin más le plantó un beso corto pero dulce y delicado (tierno).**

**Chrona estaba muy sonrojada y antes de que se fuera Kid, le tomó de la mano y le dijo:**

**Yo también te amo Kid pero me daba miedo decirte porque temí de no ser correspondida.**

**Kid sonrió y la besó de nuevo y dijo:**

**Sabes? Yo también temí lo mismo pero intentar vale la pena no?**

**Sí!**

**Ambos sonrieron y todo acabó con un beso.**

**Luego les contaron a sus amigos de su noviazgo y los felicitaron.**

**Fin.**

**Jeje *quitándole la cinta extra fuerte a Kid dolorosamente rápido***

** maldición porqué lo hiciste tan rápido!**

**Porque te lo merecías por no callarte.**

**Luego me vengaré *Kid riéndose macabramente* pero primero le arreglaré las cejas a Liz simétricamente.**

**Serás Kid…**

**Maka!**

**Si autora querida?**

**Puedes protegerme de Kid?**

**Claro a tus ordenes!**

**Gracias Maka!**

**De nada! **

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>jajaja bueno espero les haya gustado la historia de kid y chrona, estoy pensando en otro fic que no se me sale de la cabeza pero no sé si crearlo ya o terminar este fic primero, bueno hasta luego, mañana hay clases TT-TT jajajajaja chao hasta pronto y cuidense.<p> 


	7. El concurso Tekuno y la desaparición

perdón por tardar tanto es que tenía el cerebro seco xD encerio lo siento TT-TT

Gracias a yumary-chan 27, Cata-Chan1 y a Bell-Star por sus reviews y sí, te alegra mucho cuando sabes que alguien lee tu fanfic dejando un review! *o* jaja bueno no molesto más me largo disfruten el fic!

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks <strong>

**El concurso Tekuno y la desaparición**

**Soul POV**

**Luego de llegar a casa (todavía molesto) me fui al cuarto de Maka que también es mío, dormi un rato pero me despertó una llamada de… shinigami? (en esta historia shinigami es el que se encarga de meternos en los conciertos y en los concursos Tekuno)**

**Hola holitaaaas Soul! como estas?**

**Bien y usted shinigami-sama?**

**Estoy bien Soul gracias! Bueno… etto… a sí! Mañana es el concurso Tekuno a las 11:30 A.M!**

**Bien shinigami! Espera… q-qu-que?**

**Sí, perdona por no habértelo dicho antes pero es que… etto… a… no encontraba el espejo para llamarte!**

**Pero si usted tiene millones de espejos!**

**Bueno… adiós Soul SUERTE! *Shinigami rompiendo el espejo***

**Oh no! Debo avisarles a los chicos ya!**

**~En el salón de la mansión~**

**Muy bien Soul para que nos llamaste?**

**Etto… sh-shinigami me avisó que mañana es el concurso Tekuno…**

**Que! Pero si no hemos elegido las canciones que vamos a cantar! Dijeron todos.**

**Y tampoco hemos diseñado sus ropas de vestir! Dijeron Liz, Patty y Chrona (sí, de Liz suena obvio que diga eso pero de Chrona es raro xD.)**

**Bueno… tendremos que hacer esto ahora!. Dije totalmente decidido.**

**h-hai! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**Bien! Chrona encárgate del maquillaje y el cabello, Patty y yo de la ropa hermosa! Dijo Liz.**

**Será sencillo, a diseñar mi maquillaje y los peinados! Dijo Chrona. (si ya se dieron cuenta, obviamente xD! Chrona es totalmente diferente en su carácter pero sigue siendo la chica buena)**

**Los demás, vengan conmigo, vamos a elegir las canciones!**

**Hai!**

**En el conservatorio The Souls Rocks…**

**Mmmm… que tal si cantan rebirthing?**

**Bien Black!. Dije.**

**Mmmm… make me wanna die? Dijo Tsubaki.**

**Bien Tsubaki!**

**Stain in the rain! Dijo mi querida Maka.**

**Claro! (si ya lo saben stain in the rain es de 2 vocalistas)**

**Bring me to life, until the day I die y paper moon! Dijo Maka.**

**Excelente Maka! Bien creo que ya son suficientes canciones!**

**Si!**

**Cuanto nos tardamos en hacer esto?**

**Mmmm… creo que 4 horas. Dijo Tsubaki.**

**Que? Entonces ya deberían ser como las 12 de la madrugada! Dije sorprendido.**

**CHICOS YA TERMINAMOS EL DISEÑO DE ROPA, EL MAQUILLAJE Y EL PEINADO! Dijeron Liz, Patty y Chrona.**

**Muy bien! Estamos listos!**

**Hai!**

**Bueno… todos a dormir, mas tarde es la gran batalla!**

**Hai! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**~En el cuarto de Soul y Maka~**

**Bien, como vamos a dormir? Dijo Maka totalmente sonrojada.**

**Etto… puedes dormir en la cama y yo en el sillón…**

**Pero seria injusto que yo duerma bien y tu totalmente incomodo!, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama también… dijo Maka sonrojada a más no poder.**

**Es una invitación a dormir contigo my lady?**

**Cállate Soul, antes de que me arrepienta y te mande el sillón!**

**S-sí!**

**General POV**

**Los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, primero Soul y luego Maka, y sin darse cuenta, se abrazaron y quedaron a centímetros de sus rostros…**

**~Al día siguiente…~**

**Soul POV**

***despertando***

**Desperté y ví a Maka recostada en mi pecho, cosa que me hizo sonrojar y parecer un tomate (demonios!,) pensé pero luego me puse blanco al ver como Maka despertaba, (creo que ya sabía lo que venía)**

**MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOP! Pervertido! Dijo la furia infernal.**

**Pero si yo no hice nada! Recuerda que yo me dormí primero que tú! Contraataqué.**

**A sí! Lo siento Soul… -_-u. dijo Maka.**

**Bueno ya no importa…**

**Qué hora es Soul?**

**mmmmm… *poniéndome nuevamente blanco como un papel* son las 10:00 llegaremos tarde al concurso Tekuno! **

**QUÉ? Pero si yo programé el temporizador al reloj a las 9:00!**

**No puede ser… dije molesto.**

**Bloody Moon! Dijimos Maka y yo al unisiono.**

**Rápido despertemos a los chicos! Dije**

**Hai!**

**Rato después…**

**Uf… suerte que llegamos a tiempo al concurso Tekuno! Dijo Liz.**

**Solo falta que se cambien, su maquillaje y su peinado! dijo Liz.**

**Por suerte aún nos quedan 45 minutos!**

**Bien! Es hora de que se cambien si quieren competir con los CABRONES de Bloody Moon! Dijo Chrona.**

**Hai! Dijimos todos al unisiono.**

**Liz! Donde esta nuestra ropa? Dije.**

**En sus vestidores! **

**Ok!**

**10 minutos después…**

**Salí y vi a todos ya listos con sus peinados y maquillajes:**

**Maka llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra con una blusa roja, un collar con nuestro símbolo de la banda (una estrella negra), unas panty negras, un cinturón, unas cadenas en el bolsillo de las falda, una falda escocesa de color: blanco, negro y un rojo vivo, unas pulseras con estrellas, unas botas y unos guantes negros. Maquillaje y peinado: rimer fuerte, sombra negra que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos jade, un labial rojo como la fresa y realmente provocativo y llevaba el cabello suelto con un mechón rojo.**

**Tsubaki llevaba un corsé blanco con rayas y un lazo negro, un short negro, unos guantes de cuero negros, un collar ajustado al cuello con una estrella incrustada en el centro del el collar negro, mayas negras y unos tacones un poco bajos. Maquillaje y peinado: sombra blanca, bastante rimer que hacían resaltar sus pestañas, un labial rojo oscuro y un mechón blanco.**

**Black Star y Kid llevaban puesto una camisa blanca, unas chaquetas de cuero, unos pantalones, unas bandas en la cabeza con la estrella y nuestro nombre ''The Souls Rocks'' unas cadenas en los bolsillos, los guantes de cuero y las converse.**

**Yo llevaba puesto lo mismo que Black Star y Kid solo que mi camisa era roja. Kid, Black y yo teníamos el cabello tipo despeinado.**

**Están perfectos chicos! Dijeron Liz, Patty y Chrona.**

**Si gracias chicas!**

**Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que lograron alistarse a tiempo eh? Dijo la PERRA de Kim.**

**Tramposa maldita!, nos es bueno ganar si no jugaste limpio BRUJA! Dijo Maka.**

***Kim tomando a Maka por el cuello y alzándola***

**Como me llamaste rata asquerosa? Dijo Kim.**

**Lo que escuchaste anciana sorda y de paso pendeja: B-R-U-J-A! Dijo Maka deletreando la palabra.**

***soltando a Maka bruscamente***

**Esto no se quedará así niñata VAS A PERDER! Dijo Kim.**

**Eso lo veremos brujita tramposa!**

***Kim largándose de una vez***

**Todos no pudimos evitar estallar de risas.**

**Bien hecho Maka, le diste su merecido! Dijimos todos.**

**Bueno no fui yo… fue mi lado oscuro totalmente al máximo n_nu.**

**~Comienzo de concierto Tekuno~**

…

**Rato después…**

**Faltan 10 bandas antes que nosotros! Dije.**

**Si falta mucho tiempo todavía… dijo Liz totalmente aburrida.**

**Oigan… donde está Maka? Preguntó Black Star.**

**No está aquí… dijeron todos, eso me preocupó.**

**Iré a buscarla! Dije.**

**Si Soul nosotros seguiremos buscándola por aquí pero por favor, llega a tiempo!**

**Si no se preocupen!**

***Soul saliendo a buscar a Maka***

**Maka dónde podrás estar…?**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>jejeje soy mala dejandolos con la intriga de saber donde coño está maka *risa sicopata xD*<p>

Kid: eres en verdad muy mala ¬¬

gracias kid yo también te quiero! ^^ xD

bueno dejen un review please! a y por cierto Cata-Chan1 : me encantó mucho la canción y sí, si pondré esa canción al fic! está bien cool las voces de maka y soul *¬* cantando mauve iro no simpaty! y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ^^


	8. Comienza la búsqueda

hola, holitaaaas ^^ perdón por el retraso n_nu es que no sabía como armar el cap, tenía varias ideas, pero bueno aquí les traigo el cap nuevo y perdonenme que sea tan corto TT-TT

gracias por los reviews

a! y ya verán que se van a deseccionar cuando lean el cap porque soul todavía no a... bueno ya sabrán después de leer xD

y bueno me largo disfruten el cap y dejenme un review please!

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**General POV **

**Antes de la desaparición de Maka…**

**Maka POV**

**Les contaré lo que pasó ahora que no puedo salir de… bah! No importa! Ya lo sabrán en la historia**

**Chicos voy a tomarme un té, ya vuelvo!**

**Está bien Maka pero ten cuidado o si nó… te diseccionaré! Dijo Liz.**

**Ja! Ahora suenas como Stein! Dije burlándome.**

**Maka… hablo en serio ten cuidado… sabes que Bloody Moon no permitirá que ganemos…**

**Tendré cuidado, así que no te preocupes! Dije decidida. Pero en verdad no tuve cuidado…**

**Más te vale…**

**En el comedor…**

**Me tardé un poco en hacer el té pero por fin terminé de hacerlo y me lo tomé en el camino para llegar rápido a mi asiento.**

**Pero cuando ya casi llegaba…**

**Algo me golpeó en la cabeza y caí al suelo inconsciente.**

**Desperté con un horrible dolor en la cabeza, observé en donde me encontraba y parecía ser un especie de closet de madera polvoriento, intenté salir pero estaba amarrada con un mecate fuertemente, por suerte no dolía tanto, pero no podía salir, y además el closet estaba encadenado con un candado…**

**Miren quien despertó! Es la plana fea! Dijo la bruja k-ki-Kim desde afuera del closet.**

**No te saldrás con la tuya Kim!**

**Ya lo hice tonta!, además… NUNCA TE VAN A ENCONTRAR HASTA QUE TERMINE EL CONCURSO TEKUNO, ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!**

**Aa enserio? Y como harás eso? Dije.**

**No será necesario, ya que estás en el sotano de el edificio Tekuno… y aquí… nadie se atreve a venir aquí, solo yo y mi banda! Así que… perderás plana, te dije que esto no se iba a quedar así… *risa maniática de Kim* tu banda se deseccionará de ti ya que por tu culpa no podrán tocar sus mejores canciones!**

**Cállate bruja!**

**Gracias por el cumplido! Dijo la maldita de Kim.**

***Kim largándose dejándome sola de una maldita vez* **

**Vámonos Bloody Moon, es hora de ganar!**

**Si!**

**Y bueno este es el fin de la historia.**

**Como saldré de aquí?**

**Soul POV**

**En las calles de Londres…**

**Maka, Maka, MAKA! Donde podrás estar!**

**Busqué en todos lados, en la tienda de ropa, en la joyería, en los callejones, en su casa y hasta en su heladería favorita pero no la encontré, eso me preocupó aún más y temí que Bloody Moon le hayan hecho algo a mi Maka y tan solo me quedaba una hora para comenzar a cantar…**

**No me quedó de otra que volver…**

**En el concurso Tekuno…**

**Chicos! Encontraron a Maka? Pregunte con un poco de esperanza.**

**No Soul… **

**Ahí fue… cuando todo mi mundo se derrumbó…**

**Buscamos por todos lados… excepto… el s-. dijo Kid pero no lo dejé continuar.**

**EL SOTANO! Dije esperanzado.**

**Yo iré! Dije totalmente decidido.**

**Te cuidado Soul… recuerda que nadie entra allí.**

**Sí, lo sé, pero es el único lugar que nos queda…**

**Esta bien Soul, espero traigas a Maka de vuelta si? Dijo Tsubaki.**

**Si no se preocupen! Volveré a tiempo!**

**Hai!**

**Suerte!**

**Gracias amigos!**

**A y Soul! Dijo Kid.**

**Si Kid?**

**Aprovecha ese momento a solas para confesarte. Dijo Kid en susurros con una sonrisa pícara.**

**Si Kid, ten mi palabra!**

**Hai!**

***Caminando directo al sótano***

**Voy por ti Maka, tan solo espera…!**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>jajajajajajaja bueno eso era, era que soul todavía no ha encontrado a maka pero por lo menos sabe donde está y ustedes mis queridos lectores saben la historia de como maka quedó encerrada *risa maniática xD*<p>

*kid atrapandome en una red*

oyeee! sacame de aquí! TT3TT Makaaaaaaa!

Kid: lo siento pero maka fue con soul a comprar la cena, VENGANZA *risa tenebrosa de kid*

TUUUUU! bajame ahora mismo!

Kid: con gusto ^^ *kid cortando la soga con un cuchillo haciendo que me callera TT3TT*

hayyyyyyyyy! *mi grito dramático de dolor xDxDxD! b-bueno hata el proximo cap TT3TT ^^!


	9. Hey Soul! te amo

hola, hola como están? ya subí el cap lo más rápido posible y sí... se acerca el final de este fic TT-TT espero les guste el cap!

jaaaaaaaaaaaawwww no nada más delicioso que los reviews intrigados xD!

y bueno pues me largo los veo en el final de cap xD!

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**Soul POV**

**Voy por tí Maka tan solo espera!**

**General POV**

**El chico de cabellos blancos corrió directo al sótano pero en una esquina del pasillo ve unas especies de sombras… se escondió rápidamente antes que lo vieran…**

**Soul POV**

**Bloody Moon! ****Dije entre susurros para que no me oyeran…**

**Jacqueline: hey Kim…**

**Kim: que quieres Jacqueline?**

**Jacqueline: a Maka…la dejarás en el sótano sola para siempre verdad?**

**Kim: *risa macabra* ja ja ja CLARO QUE LA DEJARÉ AHÍ, NO ME IMPORTA! QUE SE MUERA Y NADIE MÁS SABRÁ DE ELLA!**

**Ox y Harvard: estás segura de esto Kim? Una cosa es venganza pero… que muera?**

**Kim: claro que estoy segura! Que? Tienen miedo?**

**Jacqueline, Ox y Harvard: claro que no!**

**Kim: entonces vámonos!**

**H-Hai!**

***yéndose Bloody Moon***

**Me quedé boquiabierto con lo que dijo Kim… en verdad… la quiere muerta? Nunca creí que fuera capaz de llegar a esos límites… bueno no importa! Maka… no morirás ahí sola! Llegaré pronto!**

**Llegando al sótano…**

**Maka, MAKA!**

**La busqué por todo el sótano y si me preguntan si es aterrador? Si es bastante aterrador, pero aquí no hay nada… ni fantasmas, ni zombis, ni si quiera un ovni, todo fue un engaño…**

**No encontré a Maka… eso me puso demasiado triste… en ese momento solte una lágrima…**

**Maka… PORQUÉ? DONDE ESTÁS?**

**Iba de vuelta al escenario cuando escuché una voz gritando desde ese closet y me quedé sorprendido, no lo dude y rompí la cerradura…**

**Maka POV**

**Comencé a llorar en voz baja y grité:**

**PORQUEEEEEEEE? YO LES PROMETÍ A LOS CHICOS QUE GANARÍAMOS! LOS DEFRAUDARÉ! NO… Soul… LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO NO QUERRÁ VERME NUNCA MÁS! TODO ES MI CULPA… SI LE HUBIERA ECHO CASO A Liz ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO!**

**Lo siguiente que pasó fue inesperado…**

**Las puertas del closet se habría bruscamente y la persona que las abrió fue… ****Soul.**

**General POV**

**Maka!**

**S-Soul?**

**Maka! Maka! Eres tú! *****Soul cargando a Maka hasta una mesa cercana***

**S-Soul. Dijo una Maka muy sonrojada.**

**Quédate quieta Maka, hay que desamarrarte.**

**H-Hai.**

**Soul POV**

**Cuando desamarré a Maka totalmente… me pregunté:**

_Lo que dijo Maka es cierto? Que me amaba? Y si no era verdad? No! Le voy a preguntar…_

**M-Maka? Dije sonrojado.**

**Si?**

**Es enserio?**

**Q-Que cosa Soul?**

**C-cuando g-gritaste que m-me a-ama-amabas?**

**Maka POV**

_Kussooooo, shit, mierda!, Soul… escuchó todo lo que dije? No… porque? Ahora mi vida es una mierda! Y si dice que no? No! No pienses en eso Maka! Calma, calma… todo estará bien… estará bien mi trasero! Que le digo? Si? No? No… Talvez si lo golpeo y corro? No eso sería muy cruel y estaría mal… que hago? Le diré la verdad… ya no puedo escapar…_

**S-sí Soul… no importa que no me correspondas… ya que si tu eres feliz… yo también… **

**Soul POV**

**Me quedé sorprendido ya que Maka también se enamoró… y lo mejor es que de mí se ha enamorado! *grito de felicidad en mi mente***

**Antes de que Maka se fuera la tomé del brazo y la atraje hacia mí… me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:**

**Maka… espero me escuches claramente porque no pienso volverlo a repetir… (claro… dije eso porque me daba vergüenza decirlo… eso no es cool.)**

**Tu… me gustas!**

**Y sin más la besé tiernamente… y me correspondió.**

**Cuando se terminó el beso debido a que nuestros pulmones necesitaban aire, estábamos respirando agitadamente y nos dijimos entre susurros: **_te amo._

**Poco después nos tomamos de las manos y Maka tiernamente me preguntó:**

**Que hora es Soul?**

**Son las… oh no! Tan solo nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar!**

**QUE? Esto es mi culpa… si no me hubieran atrapado Bloody Moon, seguiríamos haya!**

**No Maka tu no tienes la culpa!, anda, si llegaremos! Corramos que estamos cerca! Esto es el sótano de Tekuno!**

**Si Soul pero recuerda que no hay ascensor!**

**No importa Maka! Vamos que si llegamos!**

**Hai!**

**A y Soul?**

**Gracias por rescatarme, me salvaste aun y cuando estaba en el sótano más aterrador!**

**Maka… donde estés, así sea en el propio infierno… yo iré por ti!**

**De verdad…?**

**Si Maka, te lo prometo, ahora vamos!**

**Si!**

**Mientras tanto en el concurso…**

**Y ahora… la última canción de LA BANDA A.!**

**Without words (sin palabras)**

ha ji mal kol keu rae sor

mo reun chock hae bo ril kol

an bo i neun ko chorom

bol su ob neun ko chorom nol

a yae

bo ji mal kol keu rae na bwa

domang chil kol keu rae sor

mo deul eun chok keu rol kol

deud ji mo ta neun chok

deul eul su ob neum ko cho rom

a yae

nae sarang deud ji an heul kol

maldo obshi sarang eul alkae hago

maldo obshi sarang eul noe kae jugo

seum kyeol hana jucha

nol dam kae hae nohko

i roh kae domang ka ni kka

maldo obshi sarang i nareul ddo na

maldo obshi sarang na reul bo ryeo

mo seun mal eul halji

damun ibi

honjasor nor ran go kata

maldo obshi wa sor

wae i roh kae a peunji

wae ja kku man a peunji

nol bol su obda neunka nae ga obda

neunka mal ko

modu

yae jon dwa dok kat eun kon dae

maldo obshi sarang eul alkae hago

maldo obshi sarang eul noe kae jugo

seum kyeol hana jucha

nol dam kae hae nohko

i roh kae domang ka ni kka

maldo obshi sarang i nareul ddo na

maldo obshi sarang na reul bo ryeo

mo seun mal eul halji

damun ibi

honjasor nor ran go kata

maldo obshi nun mul i heul ro nae ryeo

maldo obshi kas eumi mu no jyeo ka

maldo ob nueun sarang eul kida rigo

maldo obneun sarang eul a pa hago

nok shi naka boe ryeo ba bo ga dwi bo ryeo

han eul man bo go u ni kka

maldo obshi i byeol i na reul chaja

maldo obshi i byeol i na kae wa sor

jun bi do mo hago

no reul bo nae ya ha neun

nae mam i nol ran go kata

maldo obshi wa sor

maldo obshi wada ga

maldo obshi ddo na neun

ji na ka nyeol byeong cho rom

jamsi a peu myeon dwi na bwa

jakku

kyung tor man nam kae dwi ni kka

***MUCHOS GRITOS Y APLAUSOS***

**Bien, bien, bien!**

**Tsubaki POV**

**Ahora la banda Bloody Moon!**

**Oh, no! Después de ellos nos toca a nosotros! Dijeron todos.**

**Cálmense! Soul dijo que volvería a tiempo! Confiemos en el! dije**

***Kim mostrándonos una cara victoriosa***

**Ooo esa maldita! Dijo Liz.**

**Soul… Maka… espero lleguen pronto… dije con la poca esperanza que me quedaba…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>les gusto el cap? llegarán a tiempo? habra mas trampas de kim?podrá tener esto un final feliz? les gustan los coreanos? dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas? xD lo sabremos en el siguiente cap! bueno hasta el siguiente cap! cuidense ^^!<p> 


	10. En camino hacia las trampas

jejeje aquí les traigo el siguiente cap y perdonenme que sea tan corto TT3TT bueno en fin MIL GRACIAL POR SUS REVIEWS!bueno los dejo tranquilos! disfruten el cap ^^

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**General POV**

**Soul y Maka corrían lo más rápido posible, le faltaban 5 escalones para llegar a planta media (donde está la ubicación del concurso Tekuno ) por fin llegaron y trataron de abrir la puerta gigante pero algo se los impidió.**

**Soul POV**

**Hhhhpp! Dije tratando de empujar la puerta para que se abriera pero fue inútil.**

**Mierda! Maka por favor ayúdame a abrir la puerta!**

***Maka ayudando a tratar de abrir la puerta***

**Soul espera!**

**Maka POV**

**Estaba ayudando a Soul a mover la puerta (cosa que no funcionó) y me di cuenta de algo…**

**La put*_a puerta estaba sellada con clavos muy resistentes!**

**Soul espera! **

**Qué pasa Maka?**

**Fijate bien en la puerta… tiene clavos!**

**Kim! Dijimos Soul y yo al unisiono. **

**No hay otra entrada? Dije esperanzada.**

**No Maka… tal vez no podamos llegar… dijo Soul sin esperanza alguna.**

**Si existiera alguien que pueda derribar la puerta…**

**Soul POV**

**Si existiera alguien que pueda derribar la puerta… dijo Maka dándome una idea.**

**Espera! Creo que si la hay! **_Y si hago que salga de Maka la furia infernal para que derribe la puerta? Sería peligroso pero tengo que intentarlo…_** dije.**

***yo colocándome en frente de la puerta* hey Maka! Si?**

**PLANA!**

**Después escuché como Maka contaba, esto me suena a que comienza a perder la pasiencia! SI!**

**1**

**Pecho plano!**

**2**

**Mandona!**

**3**

**Gritona!**

**4, 5, 6, 7**

**Come libros!**

**8, 9…**

**RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA!**

**10! **_Bien Soul!, es momento de apartarte! _**Dije asustado al ver a Maka con los ojos rojos y riendo macabramente.**

**ReinaMaka-Choooooooopppp! Dijo Maka lanzando al aire un libro dorado que parecía de acero que iba directo hacia mí. **

**3 segundos y corres Soul! Me dije a mi mismo.**

**1 *el libro se acerca (frío)***

**2 *el libro está a un metro de mí (tibio)***

**3! *El puto libro casi llega a mi nariz (caliente)***

***esquivando el maldito libro de Maka que por cierto me rozó***

**K.O! (puerta derribada brutalmente xD!)**

**Bien Maka! A y lo que dije… fue para sacar tu lado macabro y derribaras la puerta!**

**Menos mal que fue por eso Soul! Dijo Maka.**

**Si! Ahora… continuemos con el camino!**

**Hai! Dijo Maka.**

***llamando a Tsubaki***

**Tsubaki! Dije por el teléfono.**

**Soul? Soul! Encontraste a Maka? Ya vienen? Están cerca? Dijo Tsubaki casi gritando.**

**Calma Tsubaki!**

**Lo siento Soul pero no puedo! Ya casi es nuestro turno de brillar!**

**Lo sé pero calma! Y sí, encontré a Maka, ya vamos y estamos algo cerca!**

***Tsubaki suspirando* que alivio! **

**Tsubaki… te tengo un favor… podrías distraer a los jueces si aún no llegamos?, es que… Kim no ha puesto trampas ocultas y no sabemos si llegaremos a tiempo! Dije preocupado.**

**Está bien… trataré de hacer lo posible…**

**Gracias Tsubaki!**

**De nada… bueno! Hasta luego adiós!**

**Adiós! Dije.**

***trancando* **

**Vamos Maka!**

**Si!**

***corriendo hacia el concurso***

**Mientras tanto con Tsubaki…**

**Chicos! Me ha llamado Soul! Dije.**

**Que te dijo! Dijeron todos gritando al unisiono.**

**Encontró a Maka.**

***se oye un suspiro de alivio de parte de todos***

**Pero…**

**¡! Se preocuparon al oír el ''pero''.**

**Tendremos que distraer a los jueces cuando nos toque cantar porque Soul y Maka no saben si llegarán a tiempo…**

**Tendremos que dar con todo lo que tenemos para distraerlos! Dijo Liz.**

**Sí claro, su gran dios está aquí para distraer a los jueces! Dijo Black…**

**Claro! Mi bella simetría los distraerá! Dijo Kid.**

**Jejejeje distraer! Dijo Patty.**

**Lo haremos! Dijo Chrona.**

***todos juntando sus manos* porque somos!:**

**THE SOULS ROCKS! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>jejeje bueno... espero les haya gustado el cap y porfiiis dejenme reviews! ^^<p> 


	11. Ahora o nunca! los finalistas son

hola, hola, hola! como estás? gracias por sus reviews yumary-chan 27 y bell star! mañana es lunes TT^TT! que tristeza ¬¬ bueno que más se le va a hacer... disfruten el cap como nunca! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**General POV**

**Muy bien Bloody Moon! **

**Ahora y sin más… la banda que nos hace rockear a todos! The Souls Rocks!**

**No han llegado aún? Dijo desesperada Tsubaki.**

**No… tendremos que usar el plan A…! dijo Kid un poco nervioso.**

**Bueno… vamos ya! Dijo Black Star.**

**Hai!**

***subiendo al escenario***

**Hola todo Londres! Dijo Black Star.**

***Muchos gritos y aplausos***

**Les informaremos de que antes de comenzar… haremos una pequeña obra hecha por nosotros!**

**Mientras tanto con Soul y Maka…**

**Soul POV**

**Mientras corríamos de la mano lo más rápido posible pisamos una especie de cuerda y de la nada… salió como un especie de robot y nos empujó haciéndonos caer al suelo, luego nos levantó ahorcándonos fuertemente mientras gritábamos de dolor, después nos preguntó:**

**Como es que están aquí? Dijo ese robot que raramente era la voz de Kim… esperen… Kim!**

**Te d-dije que no me a-aban-abandonarían mi-s a-migos. Dijo Maka tratando de poder hablar inútilmente.**

**Ja! Pero creíste que ustedes dos llegarían a tiempo? Pues no! Tu NOVIO y tú morirán ahora mismo! Dijo Kim apretándonos más fuerte.**

**Kim nos estaba dejando sin aire…**

**Luego vi a… Liz? detrás del robot una mirada asesina. Sonreímos Maka y yo y luego dije:**

**O-oye p-perra! No vamos a m-morir, lo único que se va a morir es tu e-es-estúpido robot! Dije ya m-muy m-molesto y sonriendo burlonamente al igual que mi Maka.**

**Eh, de que hablan idiotas? Dijo el robot.**

**ahora Liz!**

**Hum!**

**Y de la nada… Liz saltó dando una voltereta y le dio una patada (voladora) muy fuerte haciendo que el robot nos soltara bruscamente y destrozándose en pocos segundos.**

**Caimos al suelo y respirábamos a grandes bocanadas.**

**E-estas bien Maka? Pregunte preocupado.**

**S-si S-Soul no te preocupe-s y tu?**

**Estoy bien Maka.**

**Chicos, chicos, CHICOS! Están bien!que alegría! Dijo Liz muy emocionada y abrazandonos.**

**Sí… perdóname Liz… no… tuve cuidado… dijo Maka triste.**

**Eso ya no importa Maka… lo que importa es que están bien! Dijo Liz.**

**Y además… que ropa tan sucia! Y su cara… pero que les paso? Se parecen Patty de mal humor! Bah! No importa! Suerte que logré diseñar 2 veces cada ropa! Vengan conmigo YA! Necesito arreglarlos antes de que a los demás se les acaben las ideas!**

**Sí, apresurémonos! Dijimos Maka y yo.**

**Mientras con los demás miembros The Souls Rocks…**

**Personajes:**

**Black: Principe**

**Tsubaki: Princesa**

**Kid: bruja**

**Nooooooo principeeeee! Dijo desesperadamente la princesa.**

**Tranquila estoy bien.**

**Yo hablaba de mi ropa no de ti! Se te cayó toda mi ropa! Eres un tonto!**

**Lo siento princesa ya la recojo! **

**No! Bota esa porquería de aquí! Ya no sirve! **

**Sí! *el príncipe cargando a la bruja (la mamá xD de la princesa) y tirándola a la basura.**

**Oye que te pasa mono retrasado asimétrico!**

**La princesa me dijo que botara la porquería de aquí! Se defendió el príncipe.**

**Ya hablaba de la ropa imbécil! Dijo la princesa.**

**Lo siento Melda!**

***melda gritándole fuertemente* TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMES PRINCESA NO MELDA!**

***cacheteándolo varias veces seguidas* (de forma graciosa xD!)**

**K.O! melda a ganado! K.O!**

**La gente no paraba de reír…**

**Con Soul y Maka…**

**Maka POV**

**Toma Maka ve a cambiarte ya! Tu también Soul!**

**Hai! Dijimos los dos al unisiono.**

**Me cambié y Liz tenía razón… usaba la misma ropa que llevaba puesta solo que estaba limpia!**

**Chrona rápido! Dijo Liz.**

**Hai!**

**Chrona me maquilló demasiado rápido! No sé como 15 segundos… (Wtf? xD) y debo decir… que le quedó excelente!**

**Rápido, salgan! Yo apagaré las luces! Dijo Patty.**

**Sí!**

**Y así fue como el príncipe Jake se separó de la princesa y vivieron felices por siempre!**

**Fin! Dijo la mamá de melda.**

***muchos gritos y aplausos***

***luces apagadas***

**Eh? Dijeron todo el público **

**Chicos! A sus posiciones! Dije.**

**Maka?**

**Sí, soy yo! Luego les cuento! Ahora a sus posiciones!**

**Hai!**

**PREPARENCE PARA ESCUCHAR A The Souls Rocks! Dijo Soul.**

**Luego de eso se escucharon muchos gritos y aplausos.**

***luces encendidas***

**Cantamos todas las canciones que escribimos en la lista, estaba feliz de poder haber cantado junto con mi Soul!**

**Que talento con su nueva vocalista!**

**Bueno… esperemos 2 minutos para los 3 finalistas!**

**Mientras tanto con The Souls Rocks**

**Hurraaaa! Que bien lo han hecho jejejejejjeje! Dijo Patty emocionada.**

**Bueno Maka cuéntanos… que fue lo que paso?**

**Está bien… pero escuchen con atención!**

**Hai! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

…

…

…

…

**Luego llegué aquí con ustedes… bueno es hasta aquí mi historia…**

**Que aventura has tenido hoy no Maka? Y además de que te conseguiste novio eh? Quien hubiera pensado que la tabla de planchar fuera la novia de Soul? Dijo Black Star burlándose.**

**Makaaaaaaa-chop! Dijo Maka tirándole el libro en la cabeza de Black Star.**

**Auchhh!**

**Te lo mereces idiota! **

**Pasando los 2 minutos…**

**Muy bien señoras y señores! La respuesta que todo el mundo a esperado!**

**Los tres finalistas son:**

**Bloody Moon!**

**Crescent!**

**Y la última banda es…**

**Todos nos juntamos las manos... y la última banda fué…**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>jejeje intrigados? sin intriga? soy mala? quedó mal la obra? creen que nunca me callo? jajaja bueno hasta el proximo cap! ^^<p> 


	12. El final?

Hola como están? les traigo el cap siguiente! espero lo disfruten y... GRACIAS POR DARME DE COMER DELICIOSOS REVIEWS! ^^ que satisfecha estoy! y perdonen la tardanza! me daba polo continuar! xD jeje bueno me largo! lean!

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks<strong>

**Y la última banda es…**

**¡THE SOULS ROCKS!**

**Maka POV **

**Apenas escuchamos que nos nombraron empezamos a gritar de la emoción.**

**Abrazo grupal! Dijo Patty.**

**Corrimos a darnos un abrazo, luego Liz dijo:**

**Por nuestra nueva vocalista que no se deja aplastar por la bruja de Kim!**

**Hurraaaa! Dijeron todos.**

**General POV**

**Aplausos para nuestros finalistas!**

***gritos y aplausos***

**Hai, Hai, Hai nos vemos en una hora para la canción final de las bandas, luego se decidirá la banda ganadora! Dijo el presentador.**

**Soul POV**

**Estaba bastante feliz… porque? Pasamos a las finales y… por fin me le he declarado al amor de mi vida! Sí, Maka Albarn…**

**Bien! Kid podrías venir un momento?**

**Ehh… claro…**

***yendo al balcón***

**Ja! Te dije que si me le declararía! Gané, dame a Chrona! Dije victorioso.**

**De que estás hablando? No apostamos nada! Dijo Kid. Además… yo jamás apostaría a mi novia! Y tu ya tienes novia Soul…**

**Jejeje lo sé solo quería saber si tenías buena memoria, además, no cambiaría a Maka por nada en el mundo!**

**Eso espero Soul!**

***suspirando Kid* bueno creo que será mejor que entremos y comencemos practicar Hero (N/A: hero de skillet).**

**Cierto de seguro nos están esperando, vámonos. Dije.**

***en el mini-estudio***

**Hero**

i'm just a step away

i'm a just a breath away

losin my faith today JEN: fallin off the edge today

i am just a man

not superhuman JEN: i'm not superhuman

someone save me from the hate

pre:

it's just another war

just another family torn JEN: falling from my faith today

just a step from the edge

just another day in the world we live

chorus:

i need a hero to save me now

i need a hero JEN: save me now

i need a hero to save my life

a hero'll save me JEN: just in time

V2

i gotta fight today

to live another day

speakin my mind today JEN: my voice will be heard today

i've gotta make a stand

but i am just a man JEN: i'm not superhuman

my voice will be heard today

pre:

it's just another war

just another family torn JEN:

my voice will be heard today

it's just another kill

the countdown begins to destroy ourselves

bridge:

who's gonna fight for what's right who's

gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives

JEN: and we're not ready to die

who's gonna fight for the weak

who's gonna make 'em believe

i've got a hero JEN: i've got a hero

livin in me

i'm gonna fight for whats right today i'm speaking my mind

and if it kills me tonight JEN:i will be ready to die

a hero's not afraid to give his life

a hero's gonna save me just in time

**bien! Estamos listos! Dije feliz.**

**Hai! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**General POV**

**Hai! Dijeron todos sin darse cuenta de que cierta banda (o quizás bandas) los estaban espiando.**

**Cuando ya pasa 1 hora después…**

**Hai, Hai, Hai ya es hora de comenzar! Y la primera banda que le toca brillar es Crescent!**

**Hai! Dijeron la banda Crescent.**

**Esta banda está conformada por:**

**Asura el vocalista junto con Natasha, Ukyo la baterista, Break el guitarrista y Cheshire el bajista.**

**Y desde aquí comienza la sorpresa y la desesperación…**

**Soul POV **

**Valla… tal vez sea buena esa banda… dije despreocupado mientras tomaba agua.**

**Buenas noches queridos fans! Hoy les cantaremos…**

**Hero! Dijeron Crescent al unisiono.**

**Escupí el agua totalmente sorprendido… no, no puede ser verdad no? O sí? Miré a mis amigos que también estaban sorprendidos y yo dije: tal vez solo sea el mismo título, no puede ser nuestra canción verdad? ****Dije con esperanzas.**

i'm just a step away

i'm a just a breath away

losin my faith today JEN: fallin off the edge today

i am just a man

not superhuman JEN: i'm not superhuman

someone save me from the hate. Cantaron crescent.

**ES NUESTRA CANCIÓN! Gritó Black Star atónito (N/A a que no se lo esperaban verdad? xD ya sabrán más).**

**Que haremos? Le decimos a los jueces? Dijo Tsubaki.**

**No creo que sea posible, ya ellos empezaron a cantar… tendremos que pensar en cantar otra canción. Dijo Maka resignada. (por las objeciones… es mi fic y así son las reglas! La mente vuela xD)**

**Awake And Alive! Es nuestra segunda canción buena! Dijo Maka.**

**Tienes razón! Muy bien chicos! Esa es la que tocaremos! Dije salvado.**

**Hai! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**Que bien lo han hecho Crescent! Que ritmazo! Muy bien ahora sin más Bloody Moon!**

**Hola queridos fans! Hoy con un integrante nuevo vocalista me ayudará a cantar…**

**Me estaba comiendo una hamburguesa super gigante y empecé a comerla rápidamente porque nos tocaría pronto la hora de CANTAR~~!**

**Cantaremos Awake and Alive! Dijo Kim.**

**Estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando escuché a Kim decir que cantarían Awake and alive haciendo que yo me atragantara y tomara agua como un loco retrasado… QUE? Nos roban hero y ahora Awake and alive? Le dije a mis amigos.**

**Chicos… creo que será mejor que nos rindamos… dijo Tsubaki.**

**Sí… además, no nos queda otra canción buena para tocar… dijo Kid.**

**Maka POV**

**No! Eso jamás! No nos rendiremos! Donde están esas personas que confiaban en que lo podrían lograr? Donde está su confianza en mí? Yo les prometí que ganaríamos no? Entonces… confíen en mí! Si? Es más… nos queda otra canción mejor que todas! Dije con mucha confianza y algo molesta.**

**No hablarás de-? Dijo Soul pero no lo dejé continuar.**

**Sí! Hablo de Mauve iro no symphaty!**

**Maka… esa canción es muy difícil de cantar! Es un reto! Dijo Soul.**

**No importa Soul , vale más que lo intentemos no? Dije con una sonrisa.**

**Hai Maka! Dijo Soul.**

**Muy bien entonces… estamos listos!**

**Muy bien Bloody Moon! Que ondas sonoras tiene esta banda! Bueno sin más…**

**The Souls Rocks! Gritó nuestro nombre.**

**Bueno… nos llegó la hora… es momento de brillar! Dije.**

**Suerte chicos! Dijeron Liz, Patty y Chrona.**

**Haii! Arigatou! Dijimos al unisiono.**

***llegando al escenario***

**Hola fans queridos! Es hora de rockear no? Pues vamos! Escuchen con atención! Mauve iro no symphaty! *muchos aplausos y gritos***

**Mauve iro no symphaty**

MO-BU iro no fukai yoru takaku unaru ano tsuki ga Ah tataeru  
>kudzake chitta gareki kuzu niou yatsu no tamashii ga So yonderu<p>

yami ni ikiru futatsu no sadame  
>watashi no te to ore no ude ga<br>hibiki aeba ima shake up! shake up!

makuro ni kasoku hachou no soul style  
>mamorinuku tame tsuyoku nareru<br>heiwa to seigi wa Death of the rule  
>akai shibuki wa suukou na yaiba<br>kizuna umareshi toki negai wa todoku fight out! fight out!

kaze ni RO-BU hirugaeshi konya momata kakenukeru Ah makenai wa  
>matta nashi ni saa ikou chuu wo maeba Exciting So kanjiru<p>

tomoni mezasu futatsu no sadame  
>anata no me to omae no me wo<br>shinjiaeta nara shake up! Shake up!

masuto ni hiyaku muteki no cool scythe  
>yuuki ga koko ni kakusei suru<br>shouri no megami wa death or life  
>kuroi chishio ga nie tagiru yaiba<br>kizuna umareshi toki tsunagaru sympathy fight out! fight out!

namida wakatsu futatsu no sadame  
>watashi no te wo ore no ude wo<br>yume ni kaete ima shake up! shake up!

makuro ni kasoku hachou no soul style  
>mamorinuku tame tsuyoku nareru<br>heiwa to seigi wa Death of the rule  
>akai shibuki wa suukou na yaiba<br>kizuna umareshi toki negai wa todoku fight out! fight out!

**Terminamos de cantar y todo el público rompió en aplausos.**

**Hai. Hai, Hai y estos fueron nuestros competidores! Esperemos la respuesta de los jueces! Mientra descansen 2 minutos!**

***saliendo a descansar***

**Soul POV**

**Se divirtieron con nuestras sorpresas? Dijeron Bloody Moon y Crescent.**

**Si, gracias a ustedes hemos experimentado varias cosas en este día! Gracias a que Bloody Moon me encerró ahora Soul es mi novio, el robot como muestra de valor y que Liz es muy fuerte y finalmente nuestras canciones robadas, gracias a eso descubrimos que todo tiene solución o no? Dijo Maka muy feliz. **

**Luego se escuchó un bufido por parte de Kim.**

**Ahora les preguntaré algo a Crescent… dijo Maka.**

**Porqué? **

**Eh? Dijeron Crescent.**

**Porque se involucraron con esto? Porqué nos hicieron esto? De Bloody Moon ya era de pensar, pero en ustedes? Respóndanme.**

**Hicimos esto por varias razones:**

**Sabíamos que no podríamos ganar contra ustedes.**

**Bloody Moon nos ofreció su ayuda para ganar.**

**Nosotros éramos una banda no muy popular pero Bloody Moon cambió todo, gracias a ellos somos populares.**

**Ustedes tienen que depender de una persona para seguir adelante? Verdad que no? No necesitan ayuda de nadie, ustedes pueden seguir adelante por sí solos. Dijo Maka seria.**

**P-pue… todos se quedaron callados durante un momento y luego asura dijo:**

**Maka… perdónanos, en verdad lo sentimos, no volveremos a hacer esto.**

**Los perdono… dijo Maka con una sonrisa.**

***2 minutos después***

**Bien bien bien! El 3 lugar del concurso es…**

**Crescent!**

**El segundo lugar es…**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>jejeje les gustó mi divertidicima idea de dejar este cap hasta aquí? xD jeje bueno... les voy a notificar que... etto... como decirlo sin que me de dolor? no hay otra forma de decirlo así que... el siguiente cap es el final de fic! TT^TT! jeje bueno espero le haya gustado y dejen reviews! pronto les traigo el cap final!<p> 


	13. The Souls Rocks forever

Hola mis queridos lectores! gracias por leer este fic hasta el final! bueno... sin más.. Lean!

* * *

><p><strong>The Souls Rocks!<strong>

**Y el primer lugar es…**

**Bloody Moon! **

**Maka POV**

**No me entristecí ni nada por el estilo porque nosotros sabíamos que íbamos a ganar de no ser por trampa… pero, para que decirlo? No era necesario… con saber que en verdad nosotros ganamos era suficiente para nosotros… así que… estamos felices!**

**Oye Maka… dijo sol llamándome.**

**Si?**

**Gracias por estar con nosotros, por aplastar a la bruja! Digo Kim, por enseñarnos que nada es imposible y por animarnos a que sigamos adelante! Te amo Maka y nunca te dejaré de amar!**

**Yo también Soul y no importa que no hayamos ganado porque nosotros sabemos quien ganó en realidad. Dije muy feliz.**

**Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando…**

**UN MOMENTO! Exclamó la banda Crescent desde el micrófono.**

**Eh? Dijo todo el público.**

**Antes de que Asura comenzara a hablar nos miró y nos sonrió, luego comenzó a hablar por el micrófono diciendo:**

**Jueces! Esto es un error! Bloody Moon al igual que nosotros hicimos trampa robándole las canciones a The Souls Rocks para que no ganaran… en verdad, nosotros la banda Crescent estamos muy arrepentidos.**

**Como pueden probar eso idiotas? Dijeron la banda Bloody Moon.**

**Si no nos creen… aquí hay un video… dijo entregándole a los jueces el video.**

***Luego del video***

**Luego de esta declaración… hemos descalificado a la banda Bloody Moon, sin embargo, no descalificamos a Crescent por enfrentarse y decir la verdad, para cubrir los 3 lugares hemos decidido meter a la banda A., así que… estas son las votaciones… exclamaron los jueces (Los jueces son Sid, Medusa y Rachell sensei) **

**En tercer lugar está la banda… A.!**

**En segundo lugar está la banda Crescent!**

**Y en primer lugar que por primera vez saben que es el sabor de la victoria! La banda…**

**The Souls Rocks!**

**Comenzamos a gritar de la emoción y corrimos directo a escenario, estaba a punto de tomar el micrófono pero Soul lo tomó primero y dijo:**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir y… a nuestra nueva integrante vocalista! Que por cierto quiero aclararles que ella es MI NOVIA! Si un chico intenta coquetear con ella… le parto la cara! Entendieron? Bueno, como les decía gracias a ella y a su maravillosa voz hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí! Muchas gracias a Liz, Patty y Chrona… nuestras diseñadoras de ropa, maquillaje y peinado! A Kid nuestro bajista, a Tsubaki la guitarrista, a Black Star el baterista y a Maka Albarn nuestra vocalista! Los quiero a todos ustedes adorados fans y… quiero que vean esto! Dijo Soul acercándose a mí rápidamente, me tomó del brazo atrayéndome hacia él y me besó en los labios con mucha ternura dejándome sorprendida, luego de eso se escucharon muchos gritos de emoción y aplausos, cuando terminó el beso Soul dijo: bueno queridos fans hasta luego y cuídense si?**

**Luego de todo esto shinigami nos organizó una fiesta en la mansión de Kid…**

***En la fiesta***

**Soul POV**

**Oye Soul! Me gritó Kid.**

**Ah?**

**Creo que deberías hacerle compañía a tu novia. Dijo mientras señalaba a Maka que estaba en el balcón con una bebida.**

**Si! Gracias Kid! Dije acercándomele y chocándole el puño con la mano derecha.**

**Luego Kid dijo algo inquieto: etto… Soul, tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo con la mano izquierda para que quede simétricamente.**

**Rayos Kid nunca cambias! Dije riendo a carcajadas y chocándole el puño.**

***En el balcón***

**Maka? Dije.**

**Um? Soul? Que pasa? Me dijo Maka con una sonrisa.**

**No Maka no pasa nada solo que… porque estás aquí sola?**

**A eso es que recordaba… todo ha ido muy rápido, conocí a The Souls Rocks, te conocí, me enamoré, descubrí quien era Bloody Moon, escribí composiciones, me trataron de secuestrar pero ahí estabas tú! Nunca me abandonaste, me secuestró Bloody Moon y tú me buscaste sin pensarlo 2 veces, siempre estuviste a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, todo a pasado rápido no? Dijo Maka riendo levemente.**

**Si Maka y ahora que lo pienso… te puedo besar? Dije seductoramente.**

**No si yo lo hago primero! Dijo Maka tomando mi cabeza y besándome tiernamente. Luego dije: tus labios saben a vainilla.**

**Y los tuyos a miel. Dijo Maka seductoramente.**

**Estábamos a punto de volvernos a besar cuando llega Black Star.**

**Oigan par de tórtolos! Nos vamos a tomar una foto vengan!**

**Hai! Dijimos Maka y yo al unisiono.**

**Nos agrupamos todos (incluyendo a Marie, Stein y shinigami) y le pedimos a una sirviente de la mansión que nos tomara una foto.**

**Digan The Souls Rocks! Dijo Mika (la sirvienta).**

**The Souls Rocks! Dijimos todos al unisiono y luego un flahs nos cegó.**

**4 años después…**

**Maka POV**

**Estábamos celebrando mis 22 años en mi casa (y la de Soul) en eso llegaron mis amigos.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Maka! Dijeron todos al unisiono.**

**Jejeje gracias chicos!**

**Abre los regalos Maka y que sea el mío primero! Dijo Black Star.**

**Hai… dije con una gota en mi cabeza.**

***abriendo el regalo de Black***

**E-esto es… dije con una sonrisa y una gota en mi cabeza.**

**Exacto! Esto es una foto autografiada de tu gran ore-sama! Para que cuando no esté por aquí y empieces a lloriquear mires la foto!**

**Jejeje g-gracias Black!**

***abriendo el regalo de Tsubaki***

**Que lindo brazalete Tsubaki! Arigatou!**

**No hay de qué Maka. Dijo Tsubaki con ternura.**

***abriendo el regalo de Liz, Patty y Chrona***

**Que linda prenda de ropa! Gracias!**

**Jejejejejeje Maka esta feliz! Dijo Patty abrazándome.**

**De nada Maka pero si sé que se te rompe o se ensucia o algo te mato! Dijo Liz amenazante.**

**H-Hai! Dije aterrada de la mirada asesina de Liz.**

**Por nada Maka. Dijo Chrona con una sonrisa.**

***abriendo el de Kid***

**Que lindo k-Kid (**_Es una broma? Me regaló dos zapatos con puros ''8'' estampados!_**)**

**No hay de qué Maka! Dijo Kid con unas estrellas en los ojos.**

***abriendo finalmente el regalo de Soul***

**o… Soul esto es…! Dije muy emocionada.**

**Te gusta? Me dijo con ternura en su voz.**

**Claro que me gusta! Es la foto de nuestro primer concurso ganado como la banda The Souls Rocks! Dije casi empezando a llorar de la emoción.**

**Luego todos se me acercaron a mirar la foto y Black Star exclamó:**

**Liz que joven estabas antes! Dijo Black Star burlándose.**

**Que dijiste mono estúpido?**

**Lo que escuchaste bruja!**

**MUERETEEE! Dijo persiguiendo a Black Star.**

**A l final, todos estallamos de risas.**

**Horas después…**

**Bueno Maka nos retiramos! Hasta luego! Dijeron todos mis amigos.**

**Hai! Hasta luego! Dije muy feliz.**

***más tarde***

***en mi cuarto***

**Estaba escribiendo una canción cuando me tocaron la puerta.**

***Toc, toc* se puede?**

**Si Soul adelante.**

***Soul entrando y sentándose en la cama***

**Maka… no deberías estar componiendo una canción en tu cumpleaños…**

**No importa Soul. Le dije con una sonrisa. Y dime… que sucede?**

**Cierra los ojos! **

**Hai! Dije divertida.**

**Soul POV**

**Cuando cerró los ojos me coloqué detrás de ella y le coloqué en su cuello un collar de oro con una estrella y una guitarra negra que tenía estas letras grabadas: The Soul Rocks. Y un brazalete de plata que decía: SoulxMaka forever.**

**Ábrelos! Dije emocionado.**

**O Soul son muy hermosos! Gracias! Dijo plantándome un beso largo y tierno.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Maka! I love you! Dije con ternura.**

**Yo también Soul. Dijo Maka dándome otro beso.**

**Fin**

**Maka y Soul POV**

**Y bueno queridos lectores este es nuestro final de la historia espero le haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarnos reviews!**

* * *

><p>jejeje bueno... este es el final de mi fic TT^TT sin más me largo nos vemos en otro fic :) cuídense ;)<p> 


End file.
